


el arms

by ZaraHunter



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, battleshitpost, shitpost in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraHunter/pseuds/ZaraHunter





	el arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallxion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallxion/gifts).



fuck you issac

 

...

 

...

 

robot arms...

 

arms...

 

Arms...

 

ARMS

 

AAAAARRRRMMMMMSSSSS

 

 


End file.
